


A Helping Hand

by Dragonfire13



Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kaine's a good brother, Kaine's got a potty mouth, Peter get medical attention, Peter's an idiot, cursing, he gets beaten up and just falls asleep, jezz, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only helping Peter because his brother's a fucking idiot. That's the ONLY reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Kaine's done a lot of things in his life that he hasn't made up for, might never make up for truthfully. One of those is attacking Peter, Spider-man over and over again, but right now, climbing the creaky old steps at 2 in the morning. He was on his way to maybe fixing all of those screw ups. His duffle bag which held his suit, alongside spare clothes, some cash, and medical supplies, it wrapped around his shoulders, an old key of Peter's sat loosely in his hand, while he listened for sounds of anyone. He doubted anyone would be up, besides his brother who he half hoped was asleep. Stopping on the second story, he turned the knob first finding it locked he stuffed the key in, then went inside.

The smell was the first thing that hit him, the scent of blood that he knew all to well. He was quick to shut and lock the door, before walking through the apartment not bothering to turn the lights on until he opened the bathroom door. The scent of blood was thicker here, a small body laid in the tub barley seeming to move except for the faint rise and fall of his chest. Kaine flicked the light on, listening to a faint hiss come from Peter who then gave a weak grown and a mutter of "Turn the light off."

"No can fucking do." Kaine grumbled as he dropped the bag on the floor and dropped to his knees to get a closer look at Peter. "Why is my brother such a fucking idiot? Can't even kill a damn robot?"

"Looked like a real person though..." Peter grumbled and lifted his torso when Kaine cut the spandex around his waist and started to peel it off him. 

"Fuck." Kaine cursed as he looked at the ugly bruises and cuts crisscrossing his brother's chest. "You are going to get yourself killed one day you fucking know that?" Kaine asked as he tossed his suit, clothes, and money aside to get at the medical supplies he had 'borrowed' while on the way over. "That's what everyone keeps telling me." Peter whispered, eyes half closed. "But I don't believe 'em, me to stubborn to die. Also swear jar." 

Snapping his fingers in front of Peter's face making the other jerk slightly, Kaine snarled "Stay the fuck awake got it? I am _not_ burying your body because you decided that of all the Saturday's in the world, you wanted to fucking die."

"...S'not gonna die."

"Uh-huh. What were you thinking going against the Avengers _and_ Fantastic Four robots at the same time with no back up?" Grabbing a wash cloth and soaking it, he started to gently clean the wounds on Peter's chest, and sides, biting down a growl at the what looked to be second degree burn marks. "They were hurting people, I had to do something to stop them. If that meant making me the target to all of them, so be it."

"Your a damn idiot."

"And you owe like four dollars to the swear jar."

"I'm not putting fucking money in the god damn swear jar." Kaine said as he tossed the wash cloth into the skin, and dug around for burn ointment, before gently applying it. Peter snorted and muttered "Who knew the scary Scarlet Spider could be so gentle."

"Well if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to be now would I?" After that both fell into a silence, with Peter watching the door never looking at his brother, before slightly jerking as Kaine said "Why didn't you go to the other heroes for help, after the battle?"

"They were busy helping people that needed it more, they didn't need a me getting in the way." Peter told him and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall. "Besides no one cares about the menace of New York." Kaine stayed silent realizing that his brother seemed to forget he was there as Peter said "Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I just quite fighting the bad guys, stopped being Spider-man, just stopped everything." Kaine could see that old burning, fire of hope that danced in Peter's eyes and soul was slowly dying out and fighting to stay alive.

"Bull fucking shit." Kaine snarled his hands shooting out to grab Peter's shoulder's and yank him up ignoring the cry of pain that left Peter's mouth. "This stupid fucking city doesn't _know_ what it needs. What do thinks gonna happen if you quite? You went on vacation for what a month? And what happened? Crime rates sky rocketed, the Avengers didn't know how to handle your villains and almost got their asses kicked three times when the Sinister Six decided to come out and play. And no one cares at the menace of New York? That's the biggest bullshit that's came out of your mouth tonight!

"You stand up for the little guys everywhere, you protect the old lady trying to cross the street, with impatient people coming from both directions, you protect the mother and child trying to go home every night, and use to be terrified of walking in the dark. Half of this city of big shots, and rich people may not think that New York needs you, but all those little people, all those ones that are scared of getting mugged, raped, killed. They need you, you protect them from the monsters in the dark, and sometimes you even save the monsters themselves."

"Who knew you were so great at uplifting speeches." Peter said, his eyes filled once more with all that hope that in his old life made Kaine sick, with anger or was it jealousy? Kaine didn't know or really care, with that thought he lifted Peter up and out of the tub to the floor to finish wrapping his chest. "Injured anywhere else?" Kaine asked softly now he may be a jackass half the time, but Peter was still his brother, older or younger. They actually weren't sure about that.

"Nah, I mostly got hit in the chest, which ya know, yay." Peter said and tried to climb to his feet only to wobble and be caught by Kaine. "Oh Kaine, I didn't know you cared so much! I'm swooning!"

"There's the weirdo, who I'm sadly related to."

"Oh, you love me. I'm the best brother you've ever had." 

Kaine couldn't help but snort at that before half dropping and half throwing Peter onto his bed. "Go the fuck to sleep."

"You gonna be here in the morning?"

"Maybe." Kaine told him as he throw a blanket on top of Peter before going to hopefully find something to eat in the fridge. In the morning Peter would find Kaine gone once more, but a make shift swear jar that he knows he didn't have stuffed with money and a note reading  _Don't fucking die._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Peter and Kaine as brothers okay?


End file.
